Smiling
by Sonata
Summary: a fluffy H/H fic~kinda cute (if i do say so myself)~told from hermione's pov~no flamers please, i spent more time working on this thing than i did my homework~please r/r~luv ya~


A/N~ ok y'all this is my 1st fic so be nice~no flamers, constructive criticism is always best~oh and I'm also suffering from a pretty nasty case of writers block, so please be helpful and patient.   
  
WARNING!: This fic is a fluffy H/H fic, so for those of you who hav an allergic reaction to sickenly sweet fluff you had better A) find ur allergy medication~or   
B) find a new a fic!~   
  
Disclaimer~I own every HP character and all rights are Mine! Mine! Mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!~ and oh look a pig jus flew by my window~   
  
  
  
  
Smiling~   
  
  
  
Hermione looked up from her transfiguration book for the thousandth time to gaze at him. He was still in his armchair looking quite comfortable, with his arm dangling over one side of the chair, and his long legs stretched out before him. He was so indescribably wonderful. Hermione had had a crush on him since she had first seen him on the train; nervously trying to flatten the unruly hair she so loved. Of course Harry only saw her as a friend, but Hermione still melted when he playfully hugged her. And she still all but died when he kissed her cheek and played with her hair as though she were part of his family.   
  
When she came back to earth she stole another glance at him. He was still in the same position he had been in five seconds ago, only now he was smiling his incredible, heart-warming smile. She longed to go over there and sit with him, next to him, on his lap! Ok, maybe she wasn't quite brave enough to sit on his lap yet, but the feeling to do so was strong.   
  
"If I did go sit on his lap, would he push me off? Or would he put his arms around me?" She thought, itching to find out.   
  
"No, he would never put his arms around me, he would think I was just playing."   
  
She sighed, and returned to her reading, but her eyes didn't seem to want to read the words in front of her. They kept straying over to Harry's side of the common room. She put her book down, and searched for something else to keep her occupied.   
She had already tried to focus on her homework. (Only to remember a few minutes later that it was Friday night.) And she had tried to remind her brain that exams were just six months away. (But that feeling of study had lasted about as long as an attraction to Snape would have.) "Get a grip on yourself Granger," She thought, trying to clear her mind of all Harry thoughts "he's not a celestial god, he's only human." She glanced back at him again, this time he met her gaze, and smiled sweetly at her.   
  
"Oh, but he's such a beautiful human." She thought, as she turned to mush under his green gaze. He was so perfect, everything from his raven hair, to his emerald eyes that looked as though they were cut from the very stone.   
  
He excused himself from his conversation, and began to walk over to Hermione. Hermione gulped with nerves, and frantically tried to find a reason not to talk to him. (Unfortunately all she could find were a few sappy love poems she had written about him.)   
She grabbed her transfiguration book, and pretended to read, but it was to late.   
  
"Hey Mione."   
  
"Oh hi." She said, opening the book to the first pages her fingers could find.   
  
"Are you finished reading?"   
  
"Uhhh..." she looked down just as the last page rolled off her trembling thumb. "Yeah, I guess so."   
  
"You little traitors." She cursed her fingers.   
  
Harry settled himself across from Hermione like he usually did.   
  
"Mione, aren't you cold?" he said, gesturing towards the open window behind her.   
  
"Around you, never." She thought. But struck with a sudden idea....   
  
"Er, yeah, I am." She said, hoping beyond hope that he would come put his arm around her in response.   
  
"Yeah, me too." He said, getting up and closing the window. "That's better."   
  
"Well so much for snuggling."   
  
"So what were you reading? Oh wait, lemme guess, 'Hogwarts, A History.'"   
  
"For your information I was reading transfiguration"   
  
"Oh there's a classic." Harry said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well you're the one who should be reading it! Do you realize that exams are only-"   
  
"Alright, alright!" Harry interrupted "I'm sorry I asked."   
  
He smiled, and shook his head.   
  
"Oh, gosh I love that smile." She thought, her insides turning to Jell-O again.   
  
After about five minutes of tense silence, Hermione's nerves were running high, and Harry's non-talkative manner was driving her to the point of no return.   
  
"Gosh, I wish he'd say something." She thought, as she began to fidget with nerves.   
  
"So, uh, have you...seen Ron anywhere?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was staring straight at her.   
  
"Mmmm, no." he said, not releasing his gaze.   
  
"Look back at him Granger! It's not like you don't see him every day!"   
  
She shifted her sight towards his eyes. "So, uhhh...." She babbled nervously.   
  
"How's-how's Quidditch?" as if she didn't already know.   
  
He said nothing, but his smile widened.   
  
"Yeah well....er. So, so, so how are you?"   
  
"Great question Granger."   
  
His mesmerizing smile was now reflected in his eyes.   
  
"Oh gosh, what if he kisses me?!" She thought, but then slapped herself mentally.   
  
"Yeah right Granger, keep dreaming. Never, in a million years would he ever-"   
  
But her thought was cut short...by a kiss.   
  
Hermione was completely lost in the precious moment when he pressed his beautiful mouth to hers. For once, no thoughts were entering her mind, she could not think, she could only feel. And even though the blissful kiss lasted only a few perfect seconds, it was enough to set her entire world ablaze.   
  
He broke away, leaving Hermione temporally paralyzed. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, but she was afraid to open her eyes.   
  
"What if this is a dream?" she thought "and when I open my eyes all I see is my dark room?"   
  
But despite her thoughts, she slowly opened her eyes. And there, still sitting right across from her, was Harry. His eyes the same way they had been before he kissed her.   
  
Smiling.   
  
  
  
  
A/N~Yeah well I'd say that rates about a 10 on the fluff-o-meter, but oh well~it's my fic, and if I want to make it so fluffy that you could knit a sweater out of it, then I will. And thanx to y'all that made it this far without barfing!~Congratulations! You win the grand prize!~(no, you don't get a washing machine) you get to review my story!~and please don't throw flaming potatoes at me~toodles and ta ta for now!~Se`raphine~


End file.
